Tonight
by Hummelberry Addict
Summary: What if Kurt and Rachel actually kissed in the Romeo and Juliet Scene? What will ensue? Feelings? Hatred? the part of Tony for Kurt? a Kurtchel Romance story. Quinn/Rachel friendship.
1. Romeo O Romeo

"Rachel" Kurt said grasping her arm "I need you help me auddition for Tony again!"

"Emergency audition, say no more!" she replied as he dragged her away.

Rachel couldn't explain it but she had a nervous feeling in her stomach as she lay on the bed.

"Imagine if you will, Juliet's boudior." Kurt told the judges before joining her.

As they did the cold reading the nervous fluttering in Rachels stomach began to grow. Kurt's voice was lower than usual, and she found it rather, dare she think it, sexy.

"Home death and welcome for Juliet wills it so." Kurt recited before his lips collided with hers.

The kiss was not a stage kiss. It was full of love and passion, and Rachel began to kiss back, completely forgeting that this man was her gay best friend.

Suddenly she pulled back and began to speak her next lines as if the kiss never happened.

They finished the reading with Kurt saying "One kiss and I'll desend." he kissed her again, sweetly this time and then ran away.

"Kurt!" Rachel called after him but he ignored her.

She sat at the edge of the stage and began to cry.

"Rachel," Emma cooed sitting by her, " are you OK?"

The teen shook her head continuing to sob.

" do you want to come to my office and talk about it?"

Rachel nodded.

"Alright come on."

Emma held Rachel's shoulders and led her to her office. Rachel sat down a bit uncomfortably, still in the Juliet dress.

"I'm listening." Emma told her.

"I think I'm in love with Kurt," Rachel blurted out, "It started in New York. He took me to the Gershwin Theater and we sang a duet, as I looked into his eyes I felt like my heart was going to explode. Then last week after we went to NYADA we started to cry in my car, he made me feel better. and then today, well you saw."

"Wow," Emma said, "Rachel from what you told me I think he likes you too."

Rachel laughed dryly "Yeah right. Why would he like me? He has Blaine now, their perfect for each other."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me I have gay dads remember?"

"Well Kurt is going to NYADA with you, he hangs out with you when he could be with Blaine, he doesn't try to change you like Finn does, well exept for clothes, see where I"m going with this?"

"I want to believe you Ms. Pilsbury, but I don't see how it's possible." Rachel sighed.

"Tell you what, next time you see him look into his eyes, then compare it to how he looks at Blaine. You will see that I'm right."

"Alright."

Rachel went to the bathroom and changed out of the dress, her sweater felt itchy compared to the satin.

Little did she know that at that very moment Kurt was walking into Emma's office.

"Ms. Pilsbury can I talk to you?"

"Sure Kurt what can I do for you?"

"I have a problem... I"m in love with Rachel!"


	2. Glitter Fight

Rachel stepped out of the bathroom and right into Finn.

"Sorry Finn, She whispered keeping her head down.

She walked to her locker, tears flowing again. She felt horrible, she was betraying Finn by lieing about her feelings for him. She still loved him of course, but she loved Kurt more than she had ever loved anyone.

"Hey Berry" Quinn said walking up to her.

The diva quickly wiped her tears away. "What do you want Quinn?"

"I saw you crying, are you OK?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well, since I'm trying to get Beth back I'm trying to care for others beside myself."

"Oh," Rachel murmured " Well then, to answer your question, no I am not OK" she told Quinn everything.

"That's quite a problem you've got. And don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks Quinn."

"Your welcome, now get to Glee."

Rachel sat down on the front row as usual, her head down.

"May I sit by you?" a familiar voice asked.

She looked up to see Kurt's perfect face.

"Sure," she smiled.

He smiled back as he sat next to her.

The tension was noticeable as they waited for the others to arrive. Kurt placed his hands on his lap, looking at her every few seconds. Rachel planted her hands beneath her and tried to look forward as much as possible.

_'OK Kurt you can do this, look her in the eyes and see if she loves you_." he thought

_'OK Rachel you can do this, look him in the eyes and see if he loves you." _she thought at the same moment.

Thier eyes met. Kurt was lost in her melted chocolate ones, while she swam in his sea blue orbs.

_"She loves me!"_

_"He loves me!"_

They looked away, both elated in what they had now confirmed.

"Isn't Blaine trying out now?"

"Yeah, but I already know he's gonna be Tony so..."

"How do you know? I think you'd make a great Tony."

"You think so?"

She nodded " We'll know tomorrow. Hey do you wanna come over tonight? we can work on your campaign, since I over heard Santana talking about Brittaney's campaign, though why she's running I can't even imagine. Then we can watch West Side Story, what do you think?"

"I'd love to! If you argree to be my new campaign manager."

"I'd love to." she echoed him, " so Tonight at 6:00?"

"Sure!"

The shook on it.

After Glee Rachel rushed home to get everything ready. Her dads were out of town so she didn't have to worry about them interupting. She ordered pizza, made snacks, prepared paper for the campaign posters, and dressed in her pajamas.

At precisely 6:00 Kurt knocked on the door.

"Right on time as usual!" Rachel joked

"Oh, shush," he retorted, "Let me get changed then we can get started OK?"

"OK?"

After a quick dinner they began working on the posters. but working quickly turned into a glitter fight.

"Hey!"Rachel cried as Kurt hit her with gold. "That's it no more Miss Nice Girl !"

"She chased him all over the house, until she finally hit him with pink glitter.

"Ha!"she laughed as he looked mortified.

They spent a few hours cleaning the mess.

"Maybe we went a bit overboard." she mused.

"you think?"

Soon they were sitting together on the bed watching the movie.

They fell asleep at the same time that night, exited and dreading the afternoon to come.


	3. Tonight

The next afternoon Kurt and Rachel stepped up to the cast list,Kurt read down the list.

"Well?" Rachel asked impatiently

"We got it!"

"What?"

"Take a look!"

" Maria: Rachel Berry

Tony: Kurt Hummel"

"We got it!" she squealed hugging him.

"Come on we should go practice." he grasped her hand and led her to the auditorium

Kurt handed her a peice of music. The song he chose was "Tonight"

Rachel took a breath before starting.

_Only you, you're the only thing I'll see forever  
>In my eyes in my words and in everything I do<br>Nothing else but you  
>Ever<em>

_And there's nothing for me but Maria  
>Every sight that I see is Maria<br>_Kurt took her hand and kissed it as she continued  
><em>Tony, Tony<em>

She smiled as he began to sing while pulling her close  
><em>Always you, every thought I'll ever know<br>Everywhere I go you'll be_  
>They began to sing in perfect harmony<br>_all the world is only you and me_

Rachel looked into his deep blue eyes, meaning every word she sang  
><em>Tonight, tonight<br>It all began tonight  
>I saw you and the world went away<em>

_Tonight, tonight  
>There's only you tonight<br>What you are, what you do, what you say_

Kurt smiled  
><em>Today, all day I had the feeling<br>A miracle would happen  
>I know now I was right<em>

Their harmony rang through the auditorium.  
><em>For here you are<br>And what was just a world is a star  
>Tonight<em>

_Tonight, tonight  
>The world is full of light<br>With suns and moons all over the place_

_Tonight, tonight  
>The world is wild and bright<br>Going mad  
>Shooting sparks into space<em>

_Today, the world was just an address  
>A place for me to live in<br>No better than all right_

_But here you are  
>And what was just a world is a star<br>Tonight_

_Good night, good night  
>Sleep well and when you dream<br>Dream of me  
>Tonight<br>_  
>The sound of clapping broke the two out of their bubble.<p>

"Good job guys!" Coach Beiste praised " We definatly made the right choices."

"Yes we did!" Artie agreed before looking at his scedule. "Alright you two let's work on the "Somewhere" scene.

Rachel felt absolutelty in heaven that day as Kurt kissed her over and over

But there were two people who were not as happy, named Finn and Blaine.


	4. As Long as You're Mine

"Rach...Rach!" Kurt called as he through pebbles at her window

The window opened. "Kurt what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. Come down."

"I can't my dads'll wake up."

"Please just for a minute." he pleaded.

"A minute isn't long enough." she whispered.

"For tonight then."

"No,"

"Then I'll come up."

"Wha...Kurt what about your clothes?"

"I don't care.."

He grasped a peice of vine and started to climb up.

"Be careful Kurt."

A few moments later he was at her window and inside.

"You are crazy," Rachel teased hugging him.

Suddenly a song came into her head and she began to sing:

KISS ME TOO FIERCELY  
>HOLD ME TOO TIGHT<br>I NEED HELP BELIEVING  
>YOU'RE WITH ME TONIGHT<br>MY WILDEST DREAMINGS  
>COULD NOT FORESEE<br>LYING BESIDE YOU  
>WITH YOU WANTING ME<p>

Kurt laid her on her bed and hovered over her as she continued

JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
>AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE<br>I'VE LOST ALL RESISTANCE  
>AND CROSSED SOME BORDERLINE<br>AND IF IT TURNS OUT  
>IT'S OVER TOO FAST<br>I'LL MAKE EV'RY LAST MOMENT LAST  
>AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE…<p>

He kissed her to silence her and began his part  
>MAYBE I'M BRAINLESS<br>MAYBE I'M WISE  
>BUT YOU'VE GOT ME SEEING<br>THROUGH DIFFERENT EYES  
>SOMEHOW I'VE FALLEN<br>UNDER YOUR SPELL  
>AND SOMEHOW I'M FEELING<br>IT'S "UP" THAT I FELL ...

They smiled as their song rasng through the room  
>EVERY MOMENT<br>AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
>I'LL WAKE UP MY BODY<br>AND MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME...

Kurt slowly stroked Rachel's face with his fingers  
>SAY THERE'S NO FUTURE<br>FOR US AS A PAIR ...

Rachel's hands netted in his hair and their lips where within inches from each other.  
>AND THOUGH I MAY KNOW<br>I DON'T CARE …

JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
>AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE<br>COME BE HOW YOU WANT TO  
>AND SEE HOW BRIGHT WE SHINE<br>BORROW THE MOONLIGHT  
>UNTIL IT IS THROUGH<br>AND KNOW I'LL BE HERE HOLDING YOU  
>AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE...<p>

Kurt studied her face. She looked troubled.  
>"What is it?"<br>Rachel gave a small giggle before responding "It's just- for the first time, I feel _wicked."_

Kurt chuckled before kissing her deeply.

"Rachie... I love you... Blaine means nothing to me anymore...He was always a bit more of a friend anyway...You are my new reason for being," he paused to lay his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat, "Rachel please say you love me?"

"I love you Kurt," she raked her fingers through his hair. "But we're being selfish, Blaine and Finn trusted us. We're cheating on them."

She began to cry.

"Shhh,Baby Shhh.. We'll find a way out of this...I love you to much to see you suffer so badly...I'll break up with Blaine then I'll be yours and yours alone. You do the same with Finn." He stroked her hair until her tears stopped.

"When?" She asked

"As soon as possible, tomorrow before school should do it. Then we'll meet at the Lima Bean after school to start our formal relationship, I can't wait any longer!"

"OK."

Kurt kissed her more deeply than before.

"You make me dizzy," she accused.

He laughed, "Go to sleep my love."

And she did dreading and waiting for the next day


End file.
